1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus which can be moved on a floor or other surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some mobile X-ray imaging apparatuses or mobile X-ray generation apparatuses include a supporting column extending in a vertical direction, an elevatable boom member supported by the supporting column, and an X-ray generation unit provided on an end of the boom member. In addition, a high-voltage power source and a battery are installed within a cart, which stores the X-ray generation unit. Therefore, X-ray imaging can be performed in a general ward or the like using the mobile X-ray imaging apparatus together with a film for forming an image thereon by detecting an X-ray, a Computed Radiography (CR) image panel (IP) cassette, or a digital X-ray detector utilizing a semiconductor sensor. In addition, some of the mobile X-ray imaging apparatuses include a second monitor installed in an apparatus main body and a monitor installed near an X-ray tube unit and can display information related to imaging.
However, when X-ray imaging is performed, for example, the monitor installed near the X-ray generation unit is moved to be above, below, or at the side of a subject being X-rayed. Therefore, depending on the position of the X-ray generation unit, it is difficult for an operator to check the information displayed on the monitor installed near the X-ray generation unit in some cases.